Telecommunication service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling telecom subscriber services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users to handle nuisance or undesired communication such as, telephone calls and/or messages received at mobile devices. Some of the nuisance communication may include a telemarket communication, an advertisement communication, promotional communication, crank calls, wrong numbers, calls from acquaintances, etc. In particular, users do not desire to indulge into such communication if they are received too frequently or if they occur at inappropriate time such as, when the users are engaged in other activities (e.g., meeting, sleeping, etc.).
Further, different users have different opinions about these calls, for example, for a particular user, a telemarketing call may be a nuisance call, but on the other hand, such calls may be useful for other users. Generally, in order to block these calls, various telecom service providers provide subscriber services such as, Do-Not-Disturb (DND) service to their users. However, the users have to pay a certain amount of fees to the service providers to activate these services and sometimes important calls may be automatically rejected after activating the DND service. Further, conventional techniques for call blocking may also enable users to manually block each of undesired phone numbers. However, individually blocking calls from each of the undesired phone numbers is a time-consuming process. Further, it is very cumbersome for the users to unblock previously blocked phone numbers. Moreover, users are hesitant to receive calls from unknown sources, since these types of calls are majorly promotional calls descending from the user's interest. Further, users tend to receive nuisance calls from unknown callers since no prior information associated with these callers is known to the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing a mobile application to handle undesired communication at user mobile devices.